Mobile aggregate processing apparatus commonly include a plurality of conveyors for transferring processed aggregate from the apparatus. It is known for such apparatus to include a respective side conveyor projecting perpendicularly from each side of the apparatus. When not in use, some side conveyors may be folded against the respective side of the apparatus in order to facilitate transporting the apparatus from site to site. Alternatively, the side conveyors may be removed. U.S. Pat. No. 6,662,939 (McCusker) shows an example of a foldable side conveyor.
When the level of complexity of the processing apparatus or its operation increases, there can be a need for one or more additional conveyors, sometimes referred to as auxiliary conveyors. This particularly the case for screening apparatus where the screen includes three or more screening decks. These conveyors are often located at a side of the apparatus and so present the same problem as other side mounted conveyors, namely that they add significantly to the width of the apparatus and so must be folded or removed during transport. In addition, they compete for space with existing side conveyors and this can be problematic, especially if it is desired to fold all conveyors when not in use. Accordingly, auxiliary side conveyors are conventionally removable from the apparatus when not in use. This is undesirable since it requires additional machinery, e.g. a crane, to install and remove the conveyor, as well as requiring additional vehicles to transport the conveyor.
It would be desirable to mitigate the problems outlined above.